hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
India
India (インド, Indo) is a supporting character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Appearance India is a short, slender man with pale brown skin, dark brown hair parted at the middle, and amber eyes. He is often shown wearing a puce shirt with a Nehru collar (and a flower pinned to it), and matching churidar trousers. He is occasionally shown with a '' bindi (dot) on his forehead. Personality and Interests A polite yet flamboyant person, India is described as being "basically the same character as Hungary." He has been mentioned to be a rather crazy character due to the wide variety of people in India. India speaks with the standard Japanese dialect, and often uses "namaste" (Hindi for "hello") as a salutation. He also has a positive spirit and is somewhat eccentric in personality. In Volume 5, India is mentioned to be extraordinarily skilled at mathematics and arguing, and emits the intense aura of a prince. He is also said to have "going my way" thoughts that overwhelm other countries. He is shown to love elephants, as he appears as a member of the Elephant Appreciation Club in the '''Go Forth! Newspaper Club! Second Half' strip along with Thailand. He is also described as a multilingual person due to the number of languages spoken in his house and has 'mysterious English.' Relationships China The two interact with each other in the Christmas 2011 Event, in which China asks Russia if they have good relations with each other. Before Russia can give a response, India appears, claiming that he is on better terms with Russia than China is. The two briefly argue before the entire strip is revealed to be Lithuania's dream. England In the Hetalia of the Dead strips found in the fourth volume of the manga, India is mentioned to have lent England a horror movie from his house, which the Allies and Axis watch together. The movie's villain is shown to be chasing the protagonist, at which point Indian music and dancing spontaneously break out, to everyone's surprise and confusion. In the Hetalia World Stars Manga, it is shown that India respects England as he uses the Indian honorific Ji' ''for him. Prussia Forbidden to go to the Halloween party in the '''Halloween 2011 Event, Prussia vents his complaints on the Internet when India introduces himself to Prussia and invites him to go to the party with his group, as India's group was short one person. In disbelief, Prussia asks what it is before accepting India's invitation. Showing up without the Axis knowing, India and Prussia shows up spontaneously from a crowd of Bollywood dancers and music wearing fedoras and wielding canes, Prussia stumbling behind India. Seeing Prussia, Germany is stunned beyond words. Russia Main Article: Russia '' Nothing much is said about their relationship but in the '''Christmas 2011 Event', he argues with China over whose relationship with Russia is better and India claims to have good relations with Russia for a century. Appearances Manga India makes a brief cameo in Volume 4 of the manga as part of the Elephant Appreciation Club at the W Academy. He also makes a second cameo in the Hetalia of the Dead strips as part of a horror movie from his house, but his role is not as large as it is in the anime. India has had larger roles in the Christmas 2011 and Halloween 2011 events. Anime India's first appearance in the anime is in Episode 103 of Hetalia: The Beautiful World, which is a non-speaking cameo in the Elephant Appreciation Club at the W Academy. His debut appearance occurs in Episode 118, where a horror movie from his house is shown. Trivia *India's Halloween 2011 costume was modeled off of a character from the Bollywood movie "Veer". *In a Q&A from a fan, India is mentioned to have many interactions with Pakistan, a possible character. The question itself also implies that the characters Pakistan and Bangladesh are India's younger brothers. Category:Asian Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters